The present invention relates to optical scanners and checkout counters, and more specifically to a checkout counter gap filler.
Optical scanners are typically mounted within checkout counters. A section of the checkout counter is typically removed to form an aperture into which an optical scanner is mounted. The scanner is mounted so that the top surface of the scanner or a scale plate on top of the scanner is substantially flush with the top surface of the checkout counter. Front and back flanges rest on the top surface of the checkout counter to keep the scanner from falling through the aperture. Bolts or screws may be used to fasten the flanges to the checkout counter.
One scanner is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,229,588 entitled "Dual Aperture Optical Scanner", issued to Detwiler et al. on Jul. 20, 1993. This scanner is approximately eleven and one half inches wide. The typical checkout counter aperture is twelve inches wide. Therefore, gaps on either side of one-fourth inch are created when the subject scanner is mounted within the checkout counter. This patent is hereby incorporated by reference.
The width dimension of new scanners often differ from the width of aperture in order to provide clearance for a scale plate. Thus, when a scanner is replaced by a newer scanner, gaps may exist between the sides of the new scanner and the edges of the checkout counter defining the left and right sides of the aperture. These gaps allow coins, currency, credit cards, checks, photographs, driver's licenses, coupons, and other unwanted debris to fall through the aperture.
Prior attempts at filling the gaps have employed rubber strips or foam. However, such devices prevent spilled liquids from falling through the gaps.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a gap filler which prevents unwanted debris from falling through the gaps, but allows liquids and granular solids to fall through.